Serendipity
by wilsonstories
Summary: Just another one-shot about Will and Sonny. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think!


**Will and Sonny meet.**

**Will's POV**

"Watch where you are going."

I immediately stop in my tracks and realise I am in the middle of crossing a road without having checked whether there was any traffic coming my way. Next to me a cyclist comes to a hasty stop and while he pulls his sunglasses from his face he very clearly expresses his irritation:

"There are other people on this planet, you know…"

I look up and stare into two pools of dark brown that seem to shoot the irritation I heard in his voice my way.

"Sorry…"

I don't know what else to say and quickly walk to the other side of the road. While he gets back onto his bicycle he mumbles loud enough for me to hear:

"Yeah… just walk away… who cares about anyone else…"

I frown, not sure if I deserve such ranting as no one got hurt and I did apologise. I watch him cycle away and wish silently I will never see him again. I decide to take a bit of a detour towards university as I need some coffee to wake up. Ten minutes later I walk into 'Common Grounds', a new coffee shop, and I take my place behind two waiting costumers. While they are being served I hear a voice coming from behind me:

"Lisa, why don't you take a break, I'll take over for a bit."

"Thanks, I'll just finish these orders."

While she hands the coffee the costumers in front of me, her colleague turns towards me:

"Hello, what can I get…"

He stops half way through his sentence and I find myself staring into dark brown once again. He squints his eyes a bit and his face tells me what he doesn't say. I am not sure what to do so eventually I mumble:

"An Americano to go, please?"

He gets to work on my order and I internally tell myself off for choosing this place to get my coffee. I make sure I have the money ready the moment he turns around and before he can say anything I lay it on the counter. While he grabs it I turn around and walk towards the door. But before I reach it he says:

"Be careful, it's a dangerous world out there."

Suddenly I am angry. Usually I am quite easy going and it takes quite a bit for me to get pissed off, but this guy's denigrating comment is one step to far. I turn around and face him, unaware of the fire in my eyes. This time I am not staring into his brown eyes, this time he is staring into my dark blue ones.

"Look, I said I was sorry… Just get over it."

He shrugs and waves towards the windows:

"Don't want anyone getting hurt, that's all…"

Although his words are still denigrating, the bravura in his voice is a lot less though and I feel slightly triumphant. I point at him with my coffee cup and while I reach for the door knob I say:

"Just stay out of my way…"

When I walk out I frown and ask myself why I had to say that. It almost sounded like a bad movie with some wannabe bad guys .I take a sip of my coffee and sigh when I have to admit his coffee is the best I have ever had. Suddenly his dark eyes are staring back at me and I shrug the image away. I don't want to like his coffee so at the nearest bin I throw the full cup away and while I hear the thud of it falling on the bottom of an empty bin, I promise myself not to go to 'Common Grounds' ever again.

(…)

"Watch where you are going…"

I want to hit myself for daydreaming again and apologise while kneeling down to grab all the papers from the floor.

"Seriously… you again?"

The moment the words leave his mouth I feel my heart sink a bit and when I look up I look straight into familiar eyes. I refocus on the papers and quickly gather them together and while I stand up I hand the pile over. He just shakes his head and then walks past me into the class room. My shoulders drop even a bit lower when I follow him into the room. He turns around and frowns:

"What… are you following me now?"

I shake my head and sigh:

"I have to redo an English test in here."

"Great… just great."

He sits down next to the window and I decide to sit down on the other side of the room. He looks over and then starts playing with his phone. I don't know why but even when he is silent I can feel the energy coming from his body. For some reason I get worked up and eventually I say:

"You know… you seem to have a short temper."

He looks up from his phone:

"Just with some people."

I wish I was quick with words, but as I am not my reply is just utter silence. He smiles a smug smile and I suddenly know what to say:

"Well, your coffee was shit so I threw it away."

He turns to me immediately:

"There is nothing wrong with my coffee."

This time I smile a smug smile even though I just told him a lie. The professor walks in and looks at the two of us sitting as far apart as possible and then he points at two tables in front of his desk:

"Please sit down here…"

I sigh deeply and grab my bag. We both sit down and while we receive the test papers I refuse to look at him even though I am very aware of his presence. Distracted by him sitting next to me, it takes me about ten minutes to know what the first question is about. I don't understand my confusion and distraction and suddenly realise my brain is again giving me the image of his dark brown eyes. I shrug and sigh, being pretty sure that this make up exam is not going to be any better than the first one.

(…)

"Watch where you are going."

I walk backwards and catch the Frisbee my friend T just threw at me, but at the same time I feel my body collide with some else. Soon we are both on the floor and I find myself trying to disentangle from the stranger I knocked of his feet. When we both sit up I see who is sitting next to me and my heart sinks when dark brown eyes point at me for the third time.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry."

He shakes his head and sighs:

"This is becoming a habit, isn't it?"

"You OK?"

I don't know why I am asking how he is doing when his annoyed remarks kind of tell me he is his good old self. But his earnest response surprises me:

"My ankle hurts. I'm not sure if I can stand on it."

He pulls his shoe off and I see the grimace on his face. His ankle is already swelling up and I stand up. I wave T over and together we help him to balance on his other foot.

"Do you live close?"

He waves at the apartments next to the park and while his arm is tight around my shoulder he hops home. I hold his hips and ask T to get some ice from a nearby supermarket. About ten minutes later we stumble into his apartment where he sits down on his sofa. I look around and instantly like his place. He looks at me and points to his ankle:

"Was your friend coming over with some ice?"

"Oh right…"

I run downstairs where T is waiting with the ice:

"Sorry, didn't know which bell to ring…"

I take the ice and nod my understanding when T tells me he has to get to work. I get run back upstairs and ask:

"You have a pillow case or anything anywhere?"

"Yeah, second cupboard from the left."

I quickly make an ice pack and hand it to him.

"Thanks…"

I gesture to his swollen ankle:

"Well, I guess I owe you…"

"Yeah… Well third time is a charm they say…"

I nod, not sure what to do next. I suddenly am very aware of my hands and how they have no place to go. So while I put them on my hips I ask:

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Nah… I think this will be fine… let's hope it is just a sprain."

I bite my lip as I feel a sudden rush of guilt wash over me and without thinking I reach for a paper and pen on his desk. I scribble down my phone number and hand it to him:

"If you do think of anything I can do for you than just give me a call…"

He takes the piece of paper and smiles. I think it is the first time I have seen him smile. The first two encounters he was just irritated and smug. This time he was surprised and hurt, and now he is smiling at me. I feel a stirring in my stomach and try not to stare at him, while he says:

"Thanks…"

And then I hastily make my way out of the door, not sure what just happened. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and with a sigh I remember his brown eyes, not angry this time, but soft and kind instead. I push that thought away with an irritated shrug and once again I try to banish him from my thoughts. But just before I leave I check the names on the mailbox until I find his apartment number: J. K. That doesn't tell me much. And while I ponder over the different possibilities I slowly walk home.

(…)

"Watch where you are going."

I recognize his voice immediately, but do look up with a questioning frown as I am safely sitting on a corner bench in the library. When I see him a smile paints his face and he says:

"I thought I'd warn you early before you could knock me off my feet again."

I smile back, closing my book when he sits down next to me.

"And how would I do that?"

"Well, I don't know… you walked in front of my bicycle, threw my papers on the floor, and walked into me while catching a Frisbee. So my guess is you are capable of just sticking your foot out and I would fall over it… I think we have to limit all possible risks here."

I blush, not really sure why though. I point at his ankle:

"All OK?"

"Yep, just a sprain, as good as new now."

"Glad to hear that."

I glance at his university ID pass, wishing it would turn over so I could see his name. He must have seen my wandering eyes because he grabs his pass and says:

"So about your phone number…"

I raise my eyebrows and he continues:

"I wanted to put it in my phone but I realised I don't know your name… so I put it under 'blue eyes'."

I look up, positively surprised, and when I see his blush I can't help but smile. Then I ask him shyly:

"Our first meeting you were so different… uhm…"

"Yeah… sorry…. I was having some trouble with my parents… and for some reason I took some of it out on you… sorry."

"That's OK…"

"So what is your name…"

I smile and shrug:

"Perhaps I won't tell you… I kind of like 'blue eyes'."

The red on his cheeks deepens and I am thoroughly enjoying myself. But when our eyes meet I can no longer tease him:

"Will… Will Horton."

He immediately puts my name in his phone and when he is finished I reach out to grab his dangling ID card. When I turn it around, I softly say his name out loud:

"Jackson Kiriakis."

"Yeah… officially…. But please call me Sonny."

I look up and nod, unable to hide the big smile on my face.

"What… why is my name funny…?"

"It's not…"

"That why are you smiling like that…"

"Because I like it…"

"What, smiling?"

"No… I like Sonny."

The moment I say that I look straight into his eyes and I am sure I am now just as red as he is. But I don't care, as this, all this, just feels really good.

"Right…"

With a big sigh he stands up:

"I have class… see ya…"

I watch him walk away and when he is out of sight I realise I do not have his phone number. Disappointed I shake my head and mumble to myself:

"Way to go Horton…"

But then my phone pings, telling me I have a message.

'Do you know what serendipity means?"

No name, no nothing, just this slightly odd question and I know it is him. I smile and quickly type my response:

'I do now.'

(…)

"Watch where you are going."

I look up when I realise I am so caught up in texting that I am walking in the middle of the cycling lane. A dark haired lady frowns and sighs:

"Young generation only has eyes for their phones… what is wrong with the world."

While she cycles away from me I hear another ping and I quickly open a new message.

'I'm working, you can come over if you like?'

'Doesn't your boss want you to do some work?'

'Good thing I am the boss…;)'

I raise my eyebrows and remember how he told his colleague to go for her break. I suddenly can place his demeanour at the coffee house a bit better.

'OK, be there in ten minutes.'

When I walk into the coffee house he is standing behind the counter. It is not busy and he smiles happily when he sees me. I sigh and realise that I will never get tired of him smiling at me and while I put my bag on one of the bar stools, I sit down. When I look at him I see a flickering in his eyes:

"I know you think my coffee is shit, but can I get you anything?"

I can see he is teasing me but I instantly feel terrible. Red covers my face and I start apologising for my rude comment just before our test. He laughs and shakes his head:

"That's OK… I was a jerk so I guess I deserved it."

I order my usual Americano and after my first sip I quietly reassure him again:

"This is good coffee…"

"I know!"

I shake my head and mumble into my cup:

"No modesty whatsoever…"

I enjoy our happy teasing and every look seems to hold electricity. When he leans over to reach for my empty cup his hand brushes my arm and I feel a thud in my heart. When he puts a refilled cup next to me his hand lays still on my skin and he says softly:

"I'd like to take you on a date…"

"I'd like that too…"

"Yeah?"

I nod and cover his hand with mine:

"Oh yeah…"

The sparkle in his eyes seem to lighten my heart, and his eagerness is just perfect.

"Are you free tonight?"

I laugh softly and tease:

"Patience is not one of your strengths, is it…?"

He just shrugs and asks again:

"So are you?"

I grab his hand and lace our fingers together while I happily let myself stare into his chocolate eyes:

"Not anymore… I have a date tonight."

(…)

"Where are you going…?"

"Shhh… go back to sleep."

His hand catches my wrist and he pulls me back towards him.

"I was so warm and comfortable and now I am getting cold…"

I look at him while he blinks sleepily. His hair is sticking into every direction and he even manages to make it worse when his hand goes through it while he turns on his side to face me.

"I just need to go to the toilet… I'll be right back."

He lets me go, even though it is still a bit reluctant:

"Make it quick…"

I smile and hasten myself to the toilet. When I come back he is awake and I say regretfully:

"I'm sorry I woke you up…"

He shakes his head and hums happily when I curl up against him, resting my head against his shoulder. My hand finds its place in his stomach and with my thumb I softly stroke his skin.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

I feel the warmth of his breath in my hair while he asks me that question. I frown and answer:

"Tuesday."

"No… I don't mean the day of the week…"

I prop myself on my side, and rest my head in my hand while I look at him. He smiles happily and I cannot stop myself from cupping his face and tenderly stroking his bottom lip with my thumb.

"You're so gorgeous…"

His shy smile makes him even cuter and I completely forget about his question. He is quick to remind me though and when I have to admit I have no idea what he is talking about he laughs softly.

"What is so funny…?"

"It is not funny…"

"Then why are you laughing..?"

"Because I am happy."

I can no longer resist and I lean in to kiss him softly on his lips. When I pull back he sighs and tries to pull me back against him. I shake my head:

"I still don't know what day it is today…"

His hands come up to cup my face and while his thumbs softly stroke my cheeks he whispers:

"Exactly a year ago you crossed the street in front of me…"

I frown surprised:

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"You remember the date? I thought you didn't like me then…"

He pulls me in for another kiss and he answers with his lips against mine:

"All I remember is that I was blown away by eyes bluer than the sky…"

I let him pull me on top of him and shiver when his arms curve around my waist to hold me close. I hide my hands in his dark hair:

"And look where we are now…"

He laughs and I can feel it against my body. I can feel every movement he makes and that is just sheer perfection to me.

"I have to be honest… That day I did not think we would one day end up like this…"

His hands have wandered south and to underline the word 'this', he squeezes my butt. I smile and kiss his jawline while never taking my eyes of his face:

"Are you complaining….?"

His eyes immediately find mine and he firmly says:

"Are you kidding me?"

I lean over and use the opportunity to dive my tongue between his parted lips, and with a soft moan he answers my deep intense kiss. When I lean back to catch my breath, his hands draw patterns on my back and he mumbles:

"I call it unexpected luck…"

I smile and let my head rest on his chest. His arms curl around me and while I put my ear right above his heart so it can sing me to sleep, I mumble against his skin:

"Serendipity…"

**And yet another one-shot. I hope you all like it. Thanks for your support and please leave a review as I love to hear what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
